Ichigo Uchiha - The Fairy?
by 12noelc
Summary: Post-winter war. Ichigo has been without his powers for months now and has nearly completely given up hope of ever getting his powers back, until he sees his hollow again, except this time theres another man with him, he called himself... Madara Uchiha. Shinobi Ichigo, True Zanpakuto Ichigo. Pairings undecided. Warning: Madara-like Ichigo.
1. The Training

I don't own Bleach, Fairy Tail or Naruto.

 **Techniques.**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Zanpakuto/Demon/Hollow Speech"**

 _ **'Zanpakuto/Demon/Hollow Thoughts'**_

No pairings decided so far.

* * *

 ***1 month after the loss of his powers.*** **  
**

Ichigo was getting very bored.

Ever since he'd given up his powers to save everyone from Aizen, he'd lost the ability to see spirits. He had thought that it would be great, a normal life like he'd always wanted, but now he realised that since he was never normal, he was getting bored.

He needed something to do, maybe he could see how the others were doing.

 ***2 months after the loss of his powers.***

Ichigo was...furious, for lack of a better term to use.

His friends had been avoiding him, like the fact that he now didn't have any powers meant that he should be excluded from almost everything that they do. It was at this point in time that Ichigo finally realised what Grimmjow meant, and now Ichigo shared his hatred for the same thing.

He hated those eyes. The eyes that looked down on him, made him feel weak and helpless.

When Ichigo went to sleep, he expected towake up in his bed with his dad screaming, what he actually woke up to however...was certainly not what he was expecting.

He was in his Inner World, only it had more trees and greenery in the area and a actual forest off to the side of the City-like Inner World, immediately, he jumped up and quickly looked around, hoping to see the Old Man. Hell, he'd be happy to see his hollow at this point in time...and he was not disappointed.

 **"Hey Kingy, how ya been?"** Ichigo turned so quickly, that it's a surprise he didn't snap his neck. Ichigo saw his hollow, just like he usually was, bleached white skin and hair, reverse coloured Shinigamiclothing and inverted coloured Zangetsu on his back.

"S-shiro...?" Ichigo managed to ask, feeling more hopeful than he'd been in months.

 **"Of course it's me dumbass, who else would I be?"** The 'Hollow' spoke with his usual cocky grin on his face as he approached Ichigo.

"B-but... my powers... they're gone, right?" Ichigo said in a tone that was, actually happy, only slightly surprising the bleached being.

 **"They would be, if** _ **I**_ **didn't make a quick plan B when the meddling Old Asshole wasn't paying attention."** The 'Hollows' grin morphed into a scowl after mentioning 'Zangetsu'. "What do you mean? Why would you make a plan to get my powers back and Zangetsu wouldn't?" Ichigo was very confused, which showed in his Inner World, with how a lightfog was rolling in.

 **"Kingy, question time. Between me and the Old Bastard, who taught you how to survive and gave you help when you needed it? Who saved your life when the emo blew a hole through you?Who showed you how to use your Bankai? Despite what you might think, I've been the one looking out for you the most."**

"But Zangetsu would..." Ichigo was cut off from his sentence before he could finish, **"I'll tell you this one more time Ichigo, I AM ZANGETSU!"** Zangetsu yelled in frustration at his wielders denseness, **"That faker never did anything but suppress what we can really do."** Zangetsu finished by folding his arms in frustration at the fact that him and his wielder were being stopped from being a badass like he should be.

Ichigo became serious, he needed to find out what the hollo... what Zangetsu really meant, "Explain, now." The hollow sighed as two tree stumps appeared came from the building they were on and, after being gestured by the Zanpakuto, Ichigo sat on it, he was shortly joined by his 'Zanpakuto' who started to explain what was happening to him and how Ichigo had his powers now.

Zangetsu explained how the Old Man never wanted Ichigo to be a Soul Reaper, how he made sure that while Ichigo survived, he didn't get any stronger then heneeded to, to survive a battle. Looking back on all his fights, Ichigo realised that Zangetsus' point was, slowly, making more and more sense, how his bleached self was there when he needed a power boost and to save his life, dispite the fact that he had to turn Ichigo into a hollow to save him sometimes. He was stunned completely when he found out that since Zangetsu was the Stongest Lunar Zanpakuto, if Ichigo was trained properly, he would have never lost all his powers to begin with, only a large portion of them for a period of time.

"But...the Old Man... he gave me my Bankai, right?" Zangetsu Tsked **"That isn't your real Bankai Kingy, that thing would break immediately after it gets hit by someone strong enough. That old faker may have given you a Bankai, but it's pathetic compared to what you could really do if you were given the chance. Ok, I feel like I've ranted long enough. Now, there's someone who wants to say hello to you Kingy."** Zangetsu said while looking behind Ichigo, who turned to see the figure behind him.

The man wore a white robe and had magatama around the neck area of the robe, he also wore pitch black boots and gloves. He had waist length white hair, and a face that looked emotionless but looked like it was crossed with an angry scowl on his very pale face, he also had a black Shakujō in hand and several black orbs in a circular formation behind his back. His hands and feet were covered by black boots and gloves. The thing that got Ichigos attention the most however, was his eyes, all _3_ of them. His two 'normal' eyes were lilac in colour and had 3 rings around a dot like pupil. The eye on his _forehead_ however, while still having the rings and dotted pupil, was blood red in colour and having 3 tomoe on each circle in a triangular pattern.

"And you are...?" Ichigo questioned.

"My name is Madara Uchiha, we have much to do Ichigo." He says while seemingly appearing in front of Ichigo, hand on his head, a second later Ichigo was bombarded with multiple memories that were not his own, they were Madaras' explaining his story and how he was in Ichigos soul/mind.

Ichigo saw everything, from the war with the Senju clan, to Madaras' death and how the Soul King put him in Ichigos soul to train Ichigo in everything he knew. The Soul King saw how Ichigo lost his powers so, Madara was assigned to both help Zangetsu and teach Ichigo, and in return, Madara would be with the ones he cares about when Ichigos training was over and done with.

The hand left Ichigos face, leaving him gasping for air as he fell off of the chair to his knees, eyes wide as he tried to process the information basically forced into his. A black gloved hand entered his field of vision, he looked up to see Madara offering him a hand up, which he took.

"Let's get to work." Madara spoke as a large grin was suddenly on his face, which was matched by Zangetsu making Ichigo immediately feel uneasy.

* * *

 ***5 months after the loss of his powers.*** **  
**

During the tortur- I mean, training with Madara and Zangetsu, Ichigo learned a lot.

From Zangetsu, he gained access to his True Shikai and Bankai, and he learned 2 variations of the **Getsuga Tenshō** , one was called the **Tsuki no Furea** , which was a fire based version of the normal **Getsuga Tenshō** , and **Getsuga no Ame** , which was where he fired a Getsuga upward and it came back down. He also learned that thanks to unlocking his True Shikai, his power was, partially, linked to the moon, a new moon would cause nothing to happen to his power, but a full moon would double his power and he was learning how to use some Hollow techinques, such as **Bala** , **Cero** and **Sonido**.

From Madara, Ichigo gained a copy of his eyes, with his new eyes he was able to learn how to his some of Madaras' Jutsu such as **Kage Bunshin no jutsu** , **Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu** , **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** , and the basics of the Rinnegan abilities of the **Petra** , **Deva** and **Asura paths** , he couldn't learn some of Madaras' more powerful, large scale jutsu, however as that would attract to much attention, he did stillpractice the smaller stuffoutside of the city, in the forests around Karakura town. And while there he learned some of the **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan** such as the **Susanoo** and the basics of the **Kamui** , he could only form the rib cage so far though, it looked like Madaras' when he was in his Shikai but in Bankai, it had a black aura and a red skeleton giving it a more demonic appearance.

His absence was noticed by several of his former friends, he says former because he couldn't count them, as true friends any more. No real friend would avoid you and pretend you don't exist, especially after you saved all their lives while literallygiving up part of your soul. Ichigo used the all thefakers power in the **Final Getsuga Tenshō** , causing him to forever be lost.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback Start.***_

 _Ichigo was walking home from his last training session in the forest around Karakura town, unknown that a unpleasant surprise was waiting for him when he got home._

 _When Ichigo got home, he saw his family, but he also saw his former friends and former teachers sitting around the dining room table, most of them having uneasy smiles on their faces._

 _ **"Oh look what we walked in on, a 'we know what's best for you and you don't' convention. These people are going to start questioning us and thinking that you'restill friends with these idiots."**_ _Ichigo and Madara were inclined to agree with the insane Zanpakuto spirit._

 _"... Am I interrupting something?" Isshin was the one to answer his question, "No you aren't. Please sit down son." Thanks to his training with Madara, Ichigo was able to keep his surprise at his dad being serious. Ichigo sat down at the end of the table._

 _"So what's this about?" Again, it was Isshin who answered his question, "We're worried about you Ichigo, no one knows where you go for hours at a time each day, so we'rewondering if you could tell us."_

 _Ichigo decided to channel his Inner-Madara, drawing an annoyed look form said spirit and large amounts of laughter from the Zanpakuto. He sighed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table with his hands in front of his face, blocking out the view of his mouth and nose. "So... you want to know where I go? Is that right?" The formal and fairly emotionless response threw some of them off, Ichigo was never usually this formal and cold, was the thought around the room._

 _Urahara answered the question this time, flicking his fan in front his face, hiding his nervous smile, even he had no idea what was going on and that worried him as now he didn't know what to do, "w-well of course Kurosaki-san, we are all friends here after all." The others in the room agreed with this with a nod of the head._

 _"...so... we're friends?" they all gave an uneasy nod, wondering were this was going, "... tell me something, what friends abandon a friend who just lost something important? What type of friends would avoid another 'friend' because he can't do something they can? What type of friends look down on another friend for saving their life's, countless times I might add..." at this, all of Ichigos former friends looked down in shame. "At this point in time... I see no one here, besides Yuzu and Karin, as a friend... now" he gets up and heads to the stairs "I'm tired, so I'm going bed." A hand on his shoulder prevented Ichigo from moving up the stairs... Isshins' hand._

 _"Ichigo Kurosaki, you will tell us now and apologies to your friends." Isshin didn't mind his sons 'rebellious' behaviour, but when he started to insult others who are his friends, that's were he decided to act like an actual parent, given that Ichigo had stopped moving, he thought it worked, until ichigo started speaking._

 _"... really, Isshin? Do you really think you can order me around? I'm far above your level Old Man, if Aizen couldn't stop me... what hope do you have?"A quick, but large, spike in Ichigos Spiritual Pressure shocked Isshin enough to make him let go of Ichigo, after which Ichigo went up the stairs again as if nothing happened, leaving a shocked and saddened crowd of people he used to know behind._

 _Most pf the others were ashamed in themselves at what they had done, but they brightened up when a tearful Orihime asked how they could fix this, which led to a brainstorming session on how to earn Ichigos trust and friendship back._

 _Urahara on the other hand, was deep in though, thinking of how Ichigo could have possible have gained his Spirit Energy back, the Final Getsuga Tenshō should have placed a block on Ichigos powers, completely stopping him from being able to use_ _any_ _form of Spirit energy, this warrants further investigation._

 _No one noticed the 2 little sisters of Ichigo leave upstairs to get answers from their older sibling._

 _ ***Flashback End.***_

* * *

 ***6 months after the loss of his powers.***

During this month, Ichigo managed to perfect the Kamui, form the arms on his Susanoo and started to work on the Amaterasu, and he managed to be able to seal his Zanpakuto, though both he and Zangetsu didn't like it, so they kept it unsealed. **  
**

Ichigo was sitting in his classroom, trying to ignore the glances that his former friends, both human and Shinigami, were giving him.

He was annoyed at the Shinigami presence that had started to in habit the town, it made it very annoying to get to his training area when the Shinigami wouldn't leave him alone, thankfully Kamui and meditation in his Inner World was very useful for that purpose.

Though as the bell went for the end of the day, he knew something that would piss him off was about to happen, and fate proved him right as a certain pineapple red headed, tattoo enthusiast, AKA Renji, walked up to his desk. He just stood there, so Ichigo ignored him while packing away his things... or he tried to, as the wielder of Zabimaru slammed both his hands on the desk, gaining the attention of the others who were still in the room.

"Ichigo!" Said orange haired teen looked up slowly, "... you say something?" Causing everyone in the room to face fault at how casual he had said it.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been acting yourself lately." Renji sais, hands still on Ichigos desk, a scowl on his face. Ichigos response however, was raise an eyebrow.

"Really?... and how have I not been 'acting like myself'?" Ichigos calm response stunned everyone in the class, as they all knew him to be a delinquent and a possible thug.

"You're... really calm and collected, it's weird seeing you so... chill, you're usually not like this." The response Ichigo gave to Renji, stunned the entire class.

"... Funny, you honestly believe that I still qualify you as a friend... word of advice, stop being a pathetic fool. While it suits you, it's annoyingly frustrating having to deal with it." Ichigo then got up and began to leave the classroom, dodging a kick to the shins via Rukia.

 **"I think we might need to start plan 'G.T.F.O' sooner than we thought."** The Zanpakuto spoke while ignoring Madaras eye roll at the plans name.

Ichigo and Zangetsu were tired of being in this dimension, where they were used to help the Shinigami but were thrown away when they weren't of any use to them. So, thanks to Madara, they found out how to travel to a different dimension with the help of a seriously overcharged **Kamui** , thanks to the **Kamui** they had been able to obtain a Kido spell book from the Shinigami library in the Soul Society, which they were quickly able to learn thanks to the Sharingan and Ichigos stupidly high learning rate.

But now it was time to leave, he'd discussed it with Yuzu and Karin, both of whom were sad and teary eyed at him leaving, but he promised to come back as often as he could, which calmed them down slightly, as they knew Ichigo never broke a promise to them.

* * *

 ***Timeskip.***

* * *

It was night when Ichigo arrived at the outskirts of Karakura, more accurately, where he beat Aizen.

He wore clothes that were like what Obito wore during the war, though he had all his clothes that he usually wore, were in his Kamui dimension.

All three of them, Ichigo, Madara and Zangetsu, knew that when they overcharged the Kamui, they were going attack a lot of attention to themselves, but they knew it had to be done.

Ichigo had several clones work on the **Kamui** portal, which caused there Spirit Energy to flare wildly, and the others had noticed, as several Spirit Energies were heading to where they were.

"ICHIGO!" Several voices called out to him, causing him to turn around slowly.

He saw Isshin, Urahara, Yuroichi, Uryū, Orihime, Chad, Toshiro, Rangiku, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Rukia, Renji and the Visords.

"Hmm, you're here sooner than I expected. Though it doesn't matter, you can't stop what's about to happen." Ichigos tone was like he was bored, it almost reminded them of Aizen when he destroyed them all single handedly.

"Kurosaki-kun, w-what are you doing?" Orihime managed to stutter out.

"This dimension has bored both me and my allies, so we have decided to leave." Was the emotionless response that they got, some of them flinched but still readied there various weapons, causing Ichigos eyes to darken.

"We don't want to do this Ichigo, we are your friends, but...We're sorry Ichigo, but you're needed here." Was Uryūs calm response as he readied his bow.

"Hm, very well," a large, pitch black, Khyber knife with a hollowed out portion behind the hilt and along the blade appeared in Ichigos hand, "if you wish to dance, then lets dance." With that everyone tensed as Ichigo launched a Getsuga upward, confusing everyone " **Getsuga no Ame.** "then the attack started to fall towards them, causing them to scatter to avoid it, if they wanted to live.

The next several minutes were spent with Ichigo lazy Getsugas at them and phasing through their attacks, "How sad, you think you can stand up to me with how you are now, you all truly are weak." Ichigos emotionless, slightly condescending, remark threw them off slightly, though they still needed to fight.

"We ARE strong Ichigo, and now we'll prove it." They all launched their signature attacks at Ichigo, hoping it would be enough, Ichigo only raised his hand, everyone was suddenly worried about Ichigo. Until the attack connected.

The attacks were absorbed into Ichigos hand, leaving a smoking hand when he was done, "Too much energy... perhaps the reason that you're not able to harm me, is because our definitions of power are different. To me," he appeared in the sky above them, Zangetsu raised, "this is what power means, **Getsuga Tenshō.** " That attack launched them all backwards.

When they managed to get up, they all gasped loudly at the Massive crater that had been caused by the Getsuga Tenshō.

'H-how can he be... this strong?' "Hn, it appears it's time for me to leave, goodbye and good riddance." He was walking towards the portal until...

* * *

 **Authors note: cliffhanger ending.**


	2. Entering Fiore

_*Recap*_

 _The attacks were absorbed into Ichigos hand, leaving a smoking hand when he was done, "Too much energy... perhaps the reason that you're not able to harm me, is because our definitions of power are different. To me," he appeared in the sky above them, Zangetsu raised, "this is what power means,_ _ **Getsuga Tenshō**_ _." That attack launched them all backwards._

 _When they managed to get up, they all gasped loudly at the Massive crater that had been caused by the Getsuga Tenshō._

 _'H-how can he be... this strong?' "Hn, it appears it's time for me to leave, goodbye and good riddance." He was walking towards the portal until..._

* * *

 _*_ Present*

A large Senkaimon gate appeared by the Shinigami, Fullbringers, Quincy and Visords and several people stepped out of it.

The first was alean-built and very tall man with black hair arranged into an outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent" hairstyle, with tapered sideburns. He was chewing a small stick. Instead ofthe standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a waist-length white jacket that leaves most of his chest exposed but still bears a strange symbol on his back that made the older Shinigami and Visords eyes widen, the Royal Guard emblem was on his back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond patternof a captain's haori along the bottom. His attire is completed by a black hakama, a large yellow sash around his waist and a pair of sandals. This man is called Tenjirō Kirinji.

The next was a slenderand well-endowed woman withlong purplehair that fell downher back and shewore the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. This woman is called Kirio Hikifune.

The next was a dark-skinned man with thick, black hair that is shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head. He wears a variation of the Shinigami shihakushō, featuring instead a green undergarment, and a shortened hakama that exposes his lower legs, worn over this is a white, sleeveless puffer jacket that bears the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori along the bottom. His attire is completed by gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, and a pair of green slippers that are gold trimmed and have a shoe-like appearance. His name is Ōetsu Nimaiya.

The next was aslender and very youthful woman with fair skin and long, black hair that is adorned at the back by a large golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards. She wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white long-sleeved haori, over which she dons a further white robe fastened at the front near the center of her chest. She also wears a pair of extremely thick-sole dokobo. Her name is Senjumaru Shutara.

The last one was a man, he was alarge and broad individual with a bald head, red eyes, bushy eyebrows and a long black beard. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori decorated with the Royal Guard's on his uniform, which is open enough to expose his hairy chest. He also wears a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and a pair of single-toothed tenth geta. He was Ichibē Hyōsube.

Isshin, Urahara and Yuroichi all looked at them in shock, they all though 'Why are the Royal Guard here?!'

Ichigo, however, was fairly direct and blunt in his approach, "Who the hell are you?"

"We are the Royal Guard, we are taking you to see his Majesty the Soul King." Came the calm, but authoritative, response from Ichibē Hyōsube. "Yeah... how about no?" Ichigo said in an equally calm voice, but after that he was surrounded by black clothed men, "... I'm not going any where with the BDSM squad." After that, Ichigo slashed at all the soldiers that were surrounding him, causing them to explode into fabric.

"Actually, now that I think about it, this is perfect." Everyone looked at Ichigo confused, except the 5 Royal Guard members, "now that people who have some power are here, I can actually test my abilities." This made everyone, including the Royal Guard, think he was crazy.

"Do you really believe that you can be all of us?" The question came from the upbeat man, who was carrying a sword in a... Jelly/WaterTank?

With a smirk that rivalled his Zanpakuto and Madara, he said "Let's find out." With that, the thread that Senjumaru had, had come to life, forming a massive version of the soldiers from earlier, Ichigo simply smirked and clasped his hands together, " **Wood Style: Deep Forest Emergance**."After that, massive roots pierced the golem-like creature destroying it and forcing the everyone to dodge.

After the smoke, which had gathered from the Golem falling, had dispersed, the Royal Guard used Flash Step to appear near Ichigo and they started to use Hakudō to try and restrain him, this failed as a large construct appeared around Ichigo, who looked bored, "This better not be it, " his placed his hands into another seal " **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame.** " He jumped back and launched the Jutsu, which was blocked by a **Danku** from Kirio, after which Ichibē launched a type of **H** **adō** he hadn't seen before at him " **Hidden Way of Destruction: Third Path — Iron Wind Murder.** "

After which a large dragon appeared and blew a massive gust of wind at Ichigo, causing him to be launched into a nearby mountain.

"... ha... haha... hahahahahahah." Ichigo started to chuckle slightly, before it evolved into outright laughter, confusing all those present, and worrying the Visords who thought Ichigos Hollow was coming back, as Ichigo got out of the rock. "This is great, I might be able to fight seriously for a change, what do you think Zanny?" Zangetsu appeared in his hands, those who know him were confused at Ichigos Shikai, as it was very different from before, being all black with a hollowed out portion near the hilt and along the blade.

"So, that's your Zanpakuto, is it Ichigo Kurosaki?" Was the question that was given to Ichigo from the guy carrying the tank with him, he was taking the sword out of it. "Yeah, this is Zangetsu, he's a little on the Bat-shit crazy side, but he's a good guy."

"Well, let's go then." With that the, very energetic, man appeared in front of Ichigo and swung his blade down at him, thinking it would go straight through his Zangetsu, though all the Royal Guard was shocked, and a little scared, as Ichigo calmly blocked it. The sword that Oetsu was supposed to be able to cut through everything, that fact that it was stopped worried them. "Please, compared to others I've fought... this is sad." He placed his hand in front of him, pointing at Ōetsu " **Cero**." With that, the large red beam shot at Ōetsu, who was barely able to dodge it, but not without getting a burn on his shoulder.

Ichigo looked down on them all, a look of disappointment on his face, "Is this... truly... all you have...?" Ichigo released a sigh as he began to turn away, before he found he was unable to move.

"You should really look at things more carefully." Senjumaru gave a teasing response to Ichigo, who turned to see her and Ichibē with their respective weapons.

"... I see, the others were a distraction while you " he turned to Senjumaru "used your abilities to make my clothes difficult to move in, while you " he turned to Ichibē, "changed the name of my shoes to something heavy. I'll admit, I'm slightly impressed."

They were shocked that Ichigo had been able to find out their weapons abilities so easily, though they quickly masked it.

"You're coming with us Kurosaki-san." They were about to move to Ichigo, only for him to laugh out loud, "Are you kidding me?! Why would I give up now? This dance is just getting started," a black and red aura surrounded him "let's get a little more serious... **Bankai!"** A large explosion of Spirit Energy came from Ichigo, knocking everyone get blown back from the force of it.

Through the dust the first thing many of them saw was the weapon, they thought they would see the black O-katana but they were confuse at what it was, Zangetsu now takes the form of a khyber knife variation, the base of the sword is slanted and the blade continues with a section jutting out from the underside as a guard, with a chain attached to it that loops over the top and attaches right before the point of the blade.

" **Tensa Zangetsu.** " came a distorted voice through the smoke, as it cleared, everyone saw something that honestly scared them. Ichigo stood there, a almost evil grin on his face, with a large horn coming out of his temple that was pointing forward, he also had large black lines extending down his face from the side of his forehead that his horn was coming out of, his left eye was also his hollows eye, his hands had also gained the characteristics of his Vasto Lorde state, his clothing had  
also now gained red samurai like armour on him.

'Woah.' Was what was the general thought for everyone that was there.

Ichigo floated down to the ground, causing the Royal Guard as well as everyone else that was there to step back and tense up.

"Why do you retreat? In order to fight your opponent, you should " he vanished and appeared in front of Ōetsu, placing a hand on his chest, "step closer to them." His Zanpakuto was laughing at how well he impersonated Aizen in that line.

Everyone gasped and leaped back or used a speed technique to get away, as a massive Spiritual Pressure set down on everyone.

They turned to see that the Captain-Commander himself, Yamamoto had come through a Senkaimon.

"Well, well, look who showed up, you want to have a go Head-Captain?" Shinji didn't receive a response as Yamamoto stepped in front of everyone, drawing Ryuujin Jakka and holding the flaming blade in front of him, "... you will not stop, will you Kurosaki?"

"Of course not." Yamamoto sighed heavily as his Spirit Energy rose to such heights that most of the people there had to leave the general area to avoid dying of heat.

"Then I am sorry... Rest in Peace... **Bankai - Zanka no Tachi.** " Then all the massive flames that Ryuujin Jakka had were all compressed into his blade, just the edge of it.

" **Zanka no Tachi - Minami - Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin**." After Yamamoto spoke those words, he stabbed his sword into the ground and thousands of burning skeletons rose from the ground and began to approach a... very exited Ichigo.

"Let's dance Yamamoto." Ichigo launched a absolutely massive wordless **Getsuga Tenshō** at the skeletons, destroying to ones in his way and charged at Yamamoto, and would have continued, if he didn't notice the searing heat coming from Yamamoto and **S** **onidoed** above him and launched a **Getsuga** at the so called Strongest Shinigami to ever live, causing a large explosion to surround the area.

Yamamoto was largely unharmed from the attack thanks to the effects of **Zanka no Tachi - Nishi - Zanjitsu Gokui**.

Ichigo sighed, "I had hoped to safe this for later, but oh well. Let's go Yamamoto." Ichigos eyes morphed into a strange shape. His hollow eye had a burnt orange version while his other eye had a red version of the same design. (Madaras Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan)

Yamamoto sighed as well and prepared his strongest attack, "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki." "See you in hell, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto."

Yamamoto slashed his sword while saying, " **Zanka no Tachi - Kita -Tenchi Kaijin**." A massive wave of concentrated heat was launched at opened his right eye, which had begun to bleed, "... **Amaterasu**." Pure black flames erupted from Ichigos eye, meeting Yamamotos flames. They met in the middle and fought against each other for a while, before Yamamoto flames burnt out and Ichigo recalled his black flames.

Yamamoto panted heavily, needing to seal his Bankai before it made any lasting damage to the World of the Living, or to himself.

Ichigo was lightly panting himself before smirking and turning to leave, before he heard several voices release a very high level Kidos.

" **Bakudo #61 - Rikujōkōrō.** " Ichigo was bound by 6 bars of light.

" **Bakudo #63 - Sajō Sabaku.** " Ichigo was held in place by glowing yellow chains.

" **Bakudo #79 - Kuyō Shibari.** " Several black suns appeared around Ichigo and one in the centre of his chest.

Ichibē readied several Hadō spells, " **Hadō #90 - Kurohitsugi, Hadō #91 - Senjū Kōten Taihō, Hadō #88 -Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō.** "A massive black coffin surrounded Ichigo, then several openings appeared and theLight Arrows from the **Hadō #91** before a larger one appeared in front of him and the **Hadō #88** was fired before all the openings closedand a earth-shaking explosion destroyed the coffin, leaving everyone pantingheavily, hoping it was over.

They were clearly wrong, as a condescending laugh was heard behind them all. They all slowly turned to see a very damaged Ichigo, though he was quickly healing.

"Very impressive, you truly are worthy of the titles of the Strongest Shinigami, your full poweris very impressive," Ichigo stood up slowly, "Now I, Ichigo Uchiha-Kurosaki, shall also respond using full power." At this point, Ichigos energy was undetectable to everyone, honestly worrying them all as they saw a black aura erupted from Ichigos body, filling the sky, said man closed his eyes while raising Zangetsu over his head "The power you have is nothing compared to what I wield." His voice carried through the wind as a massive amount of energy, which had engulfed the sky, went into his sword and he spoke one, single word...

" **Mugetsu**." Ichigo slashed his sword down, all sound and light seemed to be engulfed by the wave of black energy, and the landscape in front of him was nearly completely destroyed, the Shinigami all were scattered, some of them panting heavily from throwing up shields, all of which were practically destroyed from the attack, leaving them all with severe injuries.

The Fullbringers, Chad and Orihime, and his former mentors, Urahara and Yuroichi, appeared with the 4th division and started to tend to the wounded as Ichigo began to leave while sealing his Bankai anddispersing his blade, until a voice caused him to stop.

"W-why? Why did you hold back against us?" The question came from a broken and bleeding Ichibē, who was crawling out of some rubble and struggling to stand.

"... What adult goes full force when fighting mere children?" Ichigo then went into range of the vortex.

"ICHIGO!" Before anyone could reach him he started to be sucked into a vortex, chuckling.

"Do not be sad, this is what you made me after all. You wanted a weapon to use and through away at your earliest convenience. Tch, goodbye and I pray we never meet again. **Kamui.** " With that Ichigo left the dimension, leaving several injured and some crying individuals behind.

* * *

Ichigos next though was 'Oh Crap.' As he was falling out of the sky, towards a town on fire, he used **Kamui** to change his clothing into what Obito wore while with the Akatsuki, Orange mask and all, though it did cover his orange hair, something he was sure he would be grateful for.

He managed to stablize himself but still landed witha large crash drawing the attention of the two that were fighting.

Ichigo looked around before facing a Pink haired teen, a Blond teen, a Blue Cat and some Asshole looking dude who was in the air.

"Ummm... Hi? I'm... Tobi."


	3. Joining the Guild

**A/N: Who do people want Ichigo/Tobi to be paired with? No Lucy pairing however, this is going to have NaLu.**

 _*Recap*_

 _Ichigos next though was 'Oh Crap.' As he was falling out of the sky, towards a town on fire, he used Kamui to change his clothing into what Obito wore while with the Akatsuki, Orange mask and all, though it did cover his orange hair, something he was sure he would be grateful for._

 _He managed to stabilize himself but still landed with a large crash drawing the attention of the two that were fighting._

 _Ichigo looked around before facing a Pink haired teen, a Blond teen, a Blue Cat and some Asshole looking dude who was in the air._

 _"Ummm... Hi? I'm... Tobi."_

 _*Present*_

Ichigo/Tobi looked around the partially destroyed town that he was in before looking at the 3 people and cat that were in front of him.

The first was a lean, muscular young man, a little younger than Ichigo, of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-coloured hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. He was wearing a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf.

The next was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short, spiky hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe left hanging over the upper left part of his face. His hair was dark blue shade. He possesses a mildly rectangular face with sharp features, dark eyes and thin, dark eyebrows. His most distinctive facial feature is most likely the dark tattoo covering the right part of his forehead, just above his right eyebrow. He wears ornate clothing, with the most visible piece being a dark, high-collared cape almost reaching down to his knees, possessing a lighter inner part and light edges adorned by a pattern consisting of many "X"s, lined up one after the other.

The only woman that he could see was a fairly tall woman with long blond hair, with part of it in a red ponytail, and the rest of it failing down her back. She was a long red dress with a cut along the side of it to show her leg, she also had a red ribbon tied around her neck and a large key ring with several gold and silver keys on it.

The last one was a blue cat with white stomach and the end of his tail also being white. He had a small green backpack on.

"Hey Orange masked guy, if you don't mind we could use some help with this guy." The blond haired one said/asked.

Tobi looked at the man with a cape, "What did he do?"

"He tried to sell Luigi as a slave." Happy answered in a surprisingly serious tone, Tobi suddenly looked at the caped man with a lot of anger, he didn't even register Lucy screaming That's not my name, stupid cat.

"Tch, like this freak could beat me." The arrogant ass in the air said.

"… Tobi's going to break you now." After that Tobi vanished from his spot and he reappeared by Bora with a fist in his gut, causing Bora to be sent flying through the town.

' _Woah.'_ Was the thought with Lucy and Happy.

' _I wonder if he'll fight me.'_ Natsu thought excited.

Tobi was walking towards Bora with a skip in his step, Bora on the other hand was coughing severally from where he had crashed.

' _What the hell?! How the hell is this guy this strong?'_ thought a worried and slightly scared Bora.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded the man with the cape with a sneer.

"My names Tobi, and I hate people who use and sell others. So, like I said earlier, Tobi's going to break you now." With that said, Tobi threw an explosive tag at Bora, who just managed to dodge the attack with his flames.

Tobi was toying with Bora for a bit, before Natsu cut in, "Hey, uhhh… Tobi, right?" at the nod, he continued "Mind if I have a go at him? I was fighting him before you got here."

"Oh sorry, Tobi didn't mean to steal your fight." Tobi then left the area and let Natsu fight Bora.

"Hi, I'm Tobi." Said the overly happy Tobi to the large chested blond and the cat.

" **Holy hell, look at the rack on the blondie!"** Zangetsu said in shock at seeing Lucy, while Madara was rolling his eyes at the Zanpakuto, though he was equally shocked.

"We know." Both of them said with sweat drops.

"How?" Tobi asked in honest confusion.

"uhhh, you've said it a few times since you fell from the sky, how'd you do that anyway?"

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

They all turned to see Natsu finishing his fight with Bora.

"Cool." Was all Tobi said.

"We should probably leave now." As Natsu was saying that, armoured soldiers were running towards them, prompting them to follow Natsu's example and ran away.

"Hey orange masked guy, if you wanna stay out of trouble, I suggest you run for it!" Natsu shouted as he and the others continued to run.

' _Might as well, maybe they can tell me where we are.'_ Madara and Zangetsu agreed with Ichigo/Tobi.

"Don't let them get away men!" The lead soldier yelled as the soldiers chased after the group.

 ***Timeskip***

 _ **Fiore: Plains Leading to Magnolia – The Next Morning.**_

"Okay, I think we lost them." Natsu stated tiredly, while looking back at where they had just run from and was happy to see that they were no longer being followed by the soldiers.

"What do you mean _'you think'_?!" Lucy asked in a very worried tone.

"Don't worry miss Blonde, the weird soldier people aren't chasing us anymore. They haven't for about 2 miles." Tobi exclaimed in his usual cheerful tone.

"Then why didn't you say something earlier?!" Lucy yelled at the cheerful orange masked man.

"See listen to…" The pink haired dragon slayer paused for a moment and put his hand to his chin, as if in deep thought, the action that was mimicked by the flying blue cat.

"I just realized we never introduced ourselves to one another?" Natsu said sheepishly.

"Well, we did just have to outrun the army…" Lucy commented on.

"Aye!" Happy said… happily?

"Anyway, I'm Natsu, a wizard of the best guild ever, Fairy Tail. By the way, it was cool how you beat the faker by the way." Natsu said very happily, causing the orange masked man to chuckle slightly and smile behind his mask.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm just a girl trying to join a guild right now. And thanks for fighting that guy given what he did." Lucy stated.

"Aye!" Happy piped up.

"Does the little kitty have a name?" Tobi questioned, causing both the cat and Lucy's eyes to twitch, and causing Natsu to laughed loudly.

"How does the talking cat not phase you at all?" Lucy questioned, confused.

"I'm not a little kitty!" Happy exclaimed angrily.

"Hahaha, anyway, this little guy is my best buddy Happy." Natsu stated cheerfully, flashing a large toothy smile towards the blue feline.

"I'm Tobi, nice to meet all of you." Tobi said happily with a mock-salute.

"We know." They all said with sweatdrops.

"You've said it a lot of times up till now." Lucy spoke slowly, as if to a child.

"Oh right. Sorry, Tobi forgot." Tobi said sheepishly.

"It's okay. So, how'd you fall from the sky?" Lucy questioned curiously, Natsu and Happy getting the same curious look that Lucy had on her face.

"oh, well that's simply, Tobi was experimenting with a new technique, and… well" Tobi became slightly embarrassed, "Tobi may have overcharged it _slightly_ and ended up somewhere where he doesn't know. Where is Tobi?" Tobi asked honestly. Though, this made his new friends look at him confused.

"Umm, you're in Fiore." The slow response that came from Lucy.

"… Tobi's new around here, so he doesn't know where places are. Thanks for telling me that, Tobi is grateful." The happy response that came from Tobi.

"Speaking of, where are you from Tobi?" Lucy questioned.

"Ummm, Tobi will tell ya later, okay? Promise." Tobi said simply.

"Okay then. Now, I need to ask, do you want to come with me, Happy and Luigi to Fairy Tail?" from the tone that Natsu used, it was obvious that he was eager to hear the response, eager enough to completely ignore Lucy yelling "That's Not My Name!"

"R-Really?" Tobi asked in shock at the abruptness of the offer that was given to him.

"Sure, why not? You're strong and, if what we saw in town was anything to go by, you seem like a nice guy. So, what do ya say?" Natsu said with a large smile, Happy sharing this smile.

" _I think you should take the pink-ones offer Ichigo. We know nothing of this world, so his guild may be of use to us in the long-run."_ Madara spoke in an even tone… and he was immediately talked over by the Hollow Zanpakuto, _**"And who knows, maybe you'll finally get laid."**_ This was followed by hysteric laughter and Madara face-palming.

Tobi on the other hand, was glad he had a mask to cover the blush that was clearly had on his face, "S-Sure, that sounds like fun. Tobi shall accept your offer." Tobi said after thinking it over in his head.

"Cool, let's go. We're almost there." And with that the 2 wizards, flying/talking cat, and the mask wearing transcendent being left to the Fairy Tail guild.

*Time-Skip – Magnolia: Outside the Fairy Tail Guild. *

"Nice plac…" whatever Tobi and Lucy were going to say was cut off when Natsu kicked the door open, "WE'RE BACK!" "Hi!" were the words that fell out of Natsu and Happy's mouths, they were greeted with various forms of loud greetings from the others that were in the guild at the time.

"What's up Natsu? Welcome back." One of the members said to Natsu before returning to his drink. "Good ta' see ya kid." Another, older, member commented.

' _Wow, this place is so vibrant.'_ Lucy thought as she entered a dream-like state, as she had stars in her eyes and a look of awe on her face.

"So, I heard you went all out in Hargeon, eh Natsu? Had to start some troub…" A man began, but before he could finish he sentence, a fist from the pink-haired fire-dragon slayer made contact with his face, sending him flying across the guild hall and destroying a table in the process. This action completely confused Tobi and Lucy.

' _Why did he do that?'_ was the thought on Tobis' and Madaras' minds, Zangetsu however was laughing his ass off.

"Why did you do that?!" Lucy cried out in shock, unknowingly mimicking the thoughts of her companion.

"You lied about that Salamander, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Natsu stated simply, but still very pissed off.

"You wanna fight?!" the one who was punched said loudly.

"Bring it on!" this led to the rest of the guild hall joining in on the fight, which led to an all-out brawl.

"Tobi is very confused right now." Lucy gave him a response, "You're not the only one, this is complete insanity."

' _That's putting it mildly.'_ "So, Natsu's back, huh?" A black- haired wondered aloud as he approached the ongoing brawl that was happening, as if it was normal.

He was fairly tall, had spiky hair and dark blue eyes. His body was toned and muscular, which was clearly visible, due to the fact that he was currently only wearing dark blue underwear, he also sported a dark blue version of the symbol that Natsu had on his shoulder on the upper right portion his chest.

' _Guild symbol, most likely.'_ Tobi thought, absently.

"Grey, clothes." One of the people at the bar spoke in a bored, and slightly drunk, manner.

The one now identified as Grey was now leaving the fight to try and find his clothes.

"It's noisy in here today." A smooth and confident voice trailed off from behind the duo, causing them to turn around.

They saw a man with somewhat spikey orange hair, a pair of sunglasses, and 2 ladies on either side of him. Shortly after he said his line however, a wooden mug soared across the hall and hit his head, causing the smile on his face to drop slightly.

"I'm going to fight, but only for you two." The man stated, speaking to the 2 women who used to be by his side. "Good luck Loke!" they said in unison before the man left.

"Hello, can I help either of you with anything?" A very sweet feminine voice asked from behind the duo… again.

When they turned, they were star struck, though for separate reasons. For Lucy, it was because of the fact that a model from one of her favourite magazines was talking to her. For Tobi, it was he was in sheer awe at the beauty before him.

The woman had long white hair that curled slightly at the ends and was distinctive in that the hair that would cover her forehead was tied up in an upward ponytail. She had a pair of captivating gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, a curvy voluptuous body with large breasts, and a genuine smile etched across her face.

She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt, complete with a large pink bow that adorned her chest. Trimmings of a similar colour lined her neck and various other parts of the dress, and a pair of high-heeled shoes.

Her demeanour was extremely calm and innocent, but given what they had seen from the guild so far, it is still too soon to assume the she is completely sane.

"It's Mirajane, in the flesh!" Lucy exclaimed in a fangirl manner. Tobi guessed from the tone and the level of excitement that was used, this person was famous here.

The female wizard giggled in a flattered manner a moment later, with the lightest of blushes from the fan-girl like greeting that she received.

"Come over to the counter and I can help if you need anything." Mirajane offered kindly, before they all heading to the bar, avoiding the brawl that was in the centre of the guild.

When they finally made it over to the bar, they took their seats and Mirajane, in turn, walked behind the counter and began to clean off a series of glasses with the same expression pleasant on her face.

"They sure are lively today." Mira commented cheerfully, causing both of those that were sat across from her to deadpan slightly.

"Shouldn't we try and stop them?" Lucy questioned nervously.

"I usually just let them have their fun. This is actually fairly normal around here." Mirajane replied casually.

' _Gulp, it's like a guild, filled with Kenpachi's.'_ Ichigo thought, shivering slightly at just the thought of such a thing being real.

"Are you cold?" Mirajane asked, a touch of concern entering her voice.

"Hmm?" Tobi replied intelligently.

"You shivered just a second ago." Mira replied.

"Don't worry, Tobi's fine, thank you." Tobi answered happily, getting a nod from the smiling white-haired woman.

"So, I'm guessing that you two are here to join the guild, right?" Mira guessed, causing the blond next to Ichigo to smile brightly, like a child.

"Yes, I am." Lucy spoke in such a happy manner it caused Mira to giggle and Tobi to chuckle.

Mira then turned to the orange masked man, "and you?" Mira questioned kindly.

"Tobi's…" before he could finish his answer, a large object was thrown at them. Thinking quickly, Tobi grabbed the arms of the 2 women that he was talking to, the large object, a table, phased right through the three of them, denting the wall slightly, but not effecting the 3 of them.

"W-What was that?" both Mira and Lucy questioned nervously.

"That's a special technique that Tobi and his family know. One second please." With that being said, Tobi stood up, leaving the females to gather themselves, he then let out a burst of spirit energy, causing all of those in the guild to stop in their tracks and look at him.

"I think that's enough, don't you all?" Tobi asked in an overly sweet and kind manner, he was also releasing some Killing Intent ( **A/N: Killing Intent is now just K.I.** ) scaring all the guild members enough to make them stop.

' _Oh god, that felt like Erza whenever she's pissed off!'_ All the guild members though as Tobi returned to his seat.

"Who is that guy?"

"I don't think he's with the guild."

"How did he do that?" were the comments that were floating around after Tobi's little display.

Tobi then looked at Mira and Lucy, "Are you two okay?", after getting nods from both and a slight blush from Mira, he spoke in a happy tone, "Now, what were you asking Tobi?"

"O-Oh r-right. I asked are you going to join the guild too?" Mira asked getting over her shock at the man's power and abilities.

"Tobi would like to meet the boss first, so that Tobi can understand things better… but yeah, basically." He ended sheepishly.

"Well, if you're looking for the guild master, that would be me." They all looked at to the end of the bar to see a short, elderly man with black eyes and a thick, white moustache, with matching hair and a cheerful demeanour. He wore an orange hoodie over a white undershirt with a black Fairy Tail insignia at its centre. His shorts were also orange, and he wore something similar to a jester's hat with an orange and blue strip pattern.

"Nice ta' meet cha'." He greeted Cheerfully, raising his mug in the air in a friendly manner.

"This is Master Makarov, current master of the Fairy Tail Guild." Mirajane informed the two possible guild members.

"Now, who might you two be?" Makarov questioned the newcomers.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I'd love nothing more than to join this guild." Lucy spoke, hoping she was able to get into the guild.

Don't worry about a thing my dear, you've got nothing to worry about. In fact, let me officially welcome you to Fairy Tail!" Makarov replied, causing the Celestial Mage to squeal in joy.

"Mira, please give our new recruit her Guild Mark." While that was going on, Makarov turned to Tobi.

"And who are you?" Makarov asked Tobi, kindly.

"My name is Tobi." Tobi answered simply.

"While I know it's not your real name, it's a good name none the less. Also, thank you for breaking up the fight earlier, saved me the trouble of doing it myself. So, are you going to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked with a smile that a grandfather would have, thankfully things were going back to normal and Lucy and Mirajane were talking amongst themselves, so no one heard the conversation they were having.

"H-How did you know my name wasn't Tobi?" Ichigo was more than a little worried now, how could this old man know?

"Because I'm old enough to see a false act when I see one. Now, what's your answer to my question?" Makarov spoke in the same kind manner he seemed to always have.

"I-If you'll have me, then sure." Tobi answered, a little more than a bit nervous.

"Then, welcome to Fairy Tail, kid." Makarov raised a mug to the latest recruit of Fairy Tail.

 **Chapter 3 End.**


	4. Lullaby and the Identity Reveal

**Recap.**

 _"While I know it's not your real name, it's a good name none the less. Also, thank you for breaking up the fight earlier, saved me the trouble of doing it myself. So, are you going to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked with a smile that a grandfather would have, thankfully things were going back to normal and Lucy and Mirajane were talking amongst themselves, so no one heard the conversation they were having._

 _"H-How did you know my name wasn't Tobi?" Ichigo was more than a little worried now, how could this old man know?_

 _"Because I'm old enough to see a false act when I see one. Now, what's your answer to my question?" Makarov spoke in the same kind manner he seemed to always have._

 _"I-If you'll have me, then sure." Tobi answered, a little more than a bit nervous._

 _"Then, welcome to Fairy Tail, kid." Makarov raised a mug to the latest recruit of Fairy Tail._

 **Present.**

Tobi, Natsu and Happy were all walking back to Fairy Tail. Natsu and Happy let Tobi stay at their place for the week, until Tobi was able to afford his own place to stay.

The week since Tobi had gotten to this new world had been a little slow, which was very unpleasant when you had a bloodthirsty Zanpakuto spirit like Tobi did, however it wasn't all slow and dull. Tobi, along with Natsu, Lucy and Happy, had saved an older Fire-magic user and Fairy Tail member by the name of Macao from a mission that he went on, the mission was to take care of some Vulcans that were on the mountain, he nearly succeeded but the 20th Vulcan was able to use Take-over magic on the mage.

Tobi quickly took care of the Vulcan though, one punch and he sent the Vulcan, and unfortunately for him, Macao into the side of the cave that they were in. Natsu got excited at seeing Tobis' strength, looking forward to fighting soon, while Happy and Lucy were happy to just stare at the orange spiral masked man in complete shock and awe.

"umm… oops?" was all that Tobi could say in response to his new friends' reactions after the Vulcan turned back into Macao.

Now however, Happy, Natsu and Tobi were looking at the request board, hoping to find a job while they wait for their blond, female team mate.

"Hey guys, any luck finding us a job yet?" Lucy asked, approaching them and the board.

"No, none of these jobs have good enough pay for all of us." Tobi said in a sad tone, before anything else could be said, Loki burst through the front door with a terrified look on his face and out of breath, causing everyone in the guild to quiet down and look at him in worry.

"Loki, what's wrong with you?" one of the guild members asks in a curious voice.

"Guys… It's… Erza! She's on her way here!" Loki managed to state between taking in massive gulps of air, everyone in the guild, minus Lucy and Tobi, immediately knew why Loki had looked so terrified when he came in and they wore the same scared expression that he was wearing.

"E-Erza's coming back?!" Grey and Natsu said while shivering slightly, confusing both Lucy and Tobi further with their actions, though, only Lucy was starting to worried.

"Why is everyone looking so scared?" Tobi asked with honest curiosity, as he was confused at what could make the normally battle loving and head strong Natsu, seem so terrified.

"Erza is the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, everyone is scared of her as she is usually very strict and doesn't like the guild fighting constantly and wrecking things, I don't know why everyone thinks she's intimidating though." Came the helpful response from Mirajane at the bar.

Before anyone else could say or do anything, the doors opened again revealing a the 'dreaded' Erza.

She was a relatively tall woman with a slender figure, scarlet-coloured hair, brown eyes, and a very serious face as she entered the guild hall. She wore a silver set of Heart Kreuz armour with the Fairy Tail Guild emblem in red over where her left breast was presumably located. Beneath that she wore a simple blue skirt and a pair of black boots that covered her lower legs and reached to just below her kneecaps. However, the thing that confused the two newest additions to the guild was the very large horn-like object decorated with jewels and gold that was across her shoulders.

"I have returned. Now, where is Master Makarov?" Erza questioned in a stern tone, placing the oversized horn down on the floor and standing it up right so it didn't accidently fall over.

"She's pretty, is that really the girl that the others were so worried about." Lucy commented to herself.

"Welcome back Erza, he isn't here, he had to go to the Guild Masters Conference." Mira stated while cleaning a mug.

"I see." Erza replied, giving the silver haired bar tender a nod of understanding.

' _Huh… she isn't anything like what I thought she would look like. Hell. If half of what they were muttering to themselves was true, you'd think she'd be as good looking as a hollow, not… this.'_ Tobi thought with a slight blush near the end of the thoughts.

" **Aww, Kingys got a crush."** His hollow/Zanpakuto said in a sing song voice before being hit in the head with Madaras staff, **"Be quiet."** Madara spoke in a tone the showed he was annoyed with the deranged soul weapon.

"So, Erza umm… what's that huge thing you've brought with you?" One of the guild members asked curiously but more than a little nervous.

"It's a horn of the monster that I defeated. The locals that I helped were kind to decorated it for me in thanks and as a gift… do any of you have a problem with it?" Erza asked in aggressively.

"N-No, not at all." The man replied immediately.

"Good, now listen up." Erza commanded.

Nearly everyone in the guild practically froze at this, clearly out of fear. Tobi, on the other hand, was completely calm and was starting to understand that this girl, while she appeared more attractive than scary in his opinion, causing a chuckle and laugh to go through his head, was more than slightly strong. Her strength was around High Lieutenant-Low Captain in power, skill-wise was unknown though.

The other members of the guild could act scared and childish all that they wanted, but if they didn't respect her then they wouldn't listen to her, simple as that, which meant that she has clearly proven her strength more than a couple times.

' _That said however… she's certainly a little rough around the edges.'_ Tobi though, mentally noting that the red head was, or at least appeared to be, very bossy and controlling. All he could hope was that she wasn't like Byakuya, Soi-Fon and Yamamoto.

"When I was on the road back here, I heard several things. Apparently, those in the Fairy Tail Guild is causing nothing but trouble recently. While Master Makarov is fine with all of this, I most certainly am not. Cana, you need to control your drinking habits more…" This continued on for several minutes, with the red headed mage giving different commands to different members of the guild, ranging from scolding them for smoking.

' _She's really_ _ **, really bossy.'**_ Tobi and Zangetsu thought with a slight sweatdrop.

"She's really tearing into everyone… it's like she has completely taken over in the first 5 minutes of being in the guild." Lucy whispered in awe to both Tobi and Mira.

"Well, that's Erza for ya." Happy stated with a shrug.

"She does seem to be the sanest person here. Though, I still don't get why people are so scared of her." Lucy stated and questioned.

"Same here." Tobi commented.

"Are Natsu and Grey here?" Erza questioned abruptly.

Almost as soon as she finished speaking, she, and everyone else in the guild, turned to see an odd sight. The Fire and Ice mage were both shaking in fear at what Erza may do to them, they were also holding one another's hand in a friendly manner. Both Lucy and Tobi were very confused at this point and Tobi was seeing if it was an illusion, which it wasn't.

"Good, there you are. I am happy to see the two of you getting along so well. However, it's only natural for you two to lock horns every now and then, best friends do it." Erza stated.

"Regardless, I need a favour from the both of you." Erza stated seriously.

The mood throughout the whole guild hall changed rather abruptly from calm and scared, to complete seriousness at the words of the red headed knight. It was clearly a strange sight to see her asking anyone for favours.

"During my travels, I heard something that has troubled me. Normally, I would talk to the master about matters such as this, due to the urgency of them. But as he is not here, I need you two to help me." Erza continued in a solemn tone.

"Hey Erza, if you need help with a mission, I know a few people who can help." Mira offered in her usual cheerful tone, drawing the attention of the red-haired knight.

"Thank you, Mira. I could use all the help I could get with this job. If you believe that they are strong enough to aid me, then I won't decline the offer." Erza said in a grateful tone.

"Our two newest members will be more than strong enough to help you, I'm sure of it! Lucy is a powerful Celestial Mage, and Tobi here is strong enough that even Master Makarov says he's really strong." Mira stated.

The two previously mentioned people blushed slightly under the praise. While Erza, on the other hand, stared in a confused manner at the bubbly woman as if she didn't understand what Mira was saying.

"Why does he have a spiral mask on?" Erza questioned curiously.

"Personal reasons." Tobi replied simply, but cheerfully with his thumbs up.

Erza turned to both Lucy and Tobi, "My apologies, but I don't recognise either you. I take it that you are the 2 new guild members?" Erza inquired calmly.

"Yup, that's them." Mira said with a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Erza replied, almost mechanically.

"R-right." Tobi said, sweatdropping slightly at the robotic way the woman was currently speaking, it was almost as bad as Ulquiorra, though not due to the fact that her tone was fine. But mainly it was the words and serious demeanour that made her out to be mechanical.

"So, what's the job anyway Erza?" Natsu questioned, completely failing to hide the excitement on his face, not that he was even trying.

"I'll inform you on the train, meet me at the Train Station in half an hour." With that Erza left, presumably to go pack.

"Come on Tobi, let's go!" Natsu yelled before running off home, Tobi following and Grey and Lucy going to their homes.

' _I get the feeling that something is going to happen on this trip that I may not like.'_ A paranoid thought entered Ichigos mind.

" _ **Don't worry so much Kingy, what could possibly go wrong?"**_ the insane spirit weapon was met with silence from both his wielder and his fellow resident in said wielders soul.

" _ **What?"**_ Zangetsu asked with confused look on his face.

" _ **The amount of foolishness you display is remarkable."**_ Madara stated simply with a shake of the head. Everyone knew to never say that, or something similar.

 ***Timeskip – On the Train. ***

The train ride itself ran fairly smoothly along the tracks, within the booth that the mages and transcendent being were in, they were looking at a very unwell Natsu. On the left side was Grey, Natsu and Tobi, while the female members on the team, with Happy, sat on the right side of the booth.

' _I'm honestly not sure whether or not I should feel sorry for him or not…'_ Tobi thought looking down at Natsu, _**"Agreed King."**_

Before they all got onto the train the Dragon Slayer had been very energetic and hyper and not he was anything but that, as soon as the train had started to move he was down for the count.

"I swear sometimes you're pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight and the next you can hardly even stand up." Grey stated with an eye roll and looked off out the window.

Tobi and Lucy had both expected a comeback from the pink-haired Dragon Slayer but when nothing but a groan came from the teen, the two only felt a bit more sympathy for him.

"He'll be fine, why don't you come over and sit by me?" Erza offered.

' _Guess she wants me to move over.'_ Lucy thought with a sweatdrop.

A moment later Natsu moved to the other side of the booth, on the right side of Erza, who immediately punched him in the stomach, knocking him out cold and Erza placed his head onto her lap.

" _ **Bet you wish that was you, huh king… minus the punch part."**_

' _Shut up.'_ Tobi thought with a slight blush, Madara chuckled slightly.

"This will make the trip easier for him." Erza said simply.

' _Looks like she isn't as sane as I originally thought she was.'_ Lucy and Tobi thought together with a large sweatdrop.

"Anyway, what job are we doing Erza?" Grey asked curiously.

"The job we are going to be doing is…" Erza began to say but was stopped by Tobi, "Why are you telling us what the mission is when one of us is knocked out?" Tobi asked curiously while pointing at Natsu, causing Erza to pause and look at Natsu and look slightly embarrassed.

"O-oh right, I almost forgot about that." Erza said in a calm tone with a bit of an embarrassment to it.

Tobi then gets up and leaves the booth, "I'm going to look around for a bit, I'll be back later."

"Alright, but don't take to long."

Tobi moved up to the frontal cars, the group had chosen the back cars because they were less people in them, so there was less chance of being heard. But as he was making his way past someone, he noticed that one person had a higher amount of Magic than everyone on the train, minus those from Fairy Tail.

Before he could talk to this person there was a loud screeching sound, Tobi looked through the door and found that the car with his friends in, had been separated from the rest of the train, a voice cut in and stopped his thinking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The voice sounded very arrogant. "You little Fairies are nothing more than ants to the rest of us, all you do is blindly following those idiots on the Magic Council like sheep." Tobi turned to the man, he had spikey black hair that was wrapped in a band, black eyes and a very cocky disposition. He was wearing a white over coat over a dark red t-shirt, teal-coloured pants and standard looking black shoes.

"I'm Tobi, and I'm going to hurt you a lot for insulting my guild." Tobi said in a cheerful tone that seemed to annoy the man further. The man across from him made a Tch noise and raised his hand in the air, "Let show how it's done." The man sneered, as shadowy tendrils made their way through the floor and only popped up when they had the chance to injure the Uchiha.

Needless to say, that it didn't work as the tendrils phased through Tobi as he ran and punched the shadow user through to the next car.

 ***With the Others***

They were speeding towards the train trying to catch up, Erza was driving fast and Natsu was hanging his head out of the window trying to hold in the contents of his stomach, luckily, they were catching up to the train very quickly, just in time for them to see Tobi jumping out of the car that they just past, which seemed to have been disconnected by a large shadow tendril.

"Tobi, you're alright, do you know where they are heading?" Erza asked with an obvious sense of urgency.

"The Train goes to the Kunugi station right, so that's more than likely where they are going."

"Good, now I'll tell you what we are doing…"

 ***Major Time-skip (Sorry) – Outside of the Guild Masters Conference***

' _Good, from here, the Lullaby Flute will be heard and they will all die'_ The now escaped Kage, thought, believing himself to be victorious, tightening the grip on the flute.

He jumped after he heard a noise coming from the bushes, concerned that someone might discover him, he carefully moved over to the bushes to investigate the noise. He let out an inward sigh of relief. It was only an old man reading what appeared to be the latest copy of Sorcerer's Weekly, letting out a perverted giggle every now and then.

A lightbulb went off in Kages head, this was a perfect chance to see the power of the Flute first hand, with this in mind he approached the Old man from his spot in the bushes.

"Excuse me, sir…" Kage called out, startling the elderly mage as he did so.

"Gah?!" The orange and blue striped man jumped and turned around, his brief panic attack was short lived however as he saw the condition of the person in front of him, he was injured and had several bandages around his body.

"Are you okay boy? You shouldn't be wondering around the forest in your condition." Makarov stated with concern.

"Y-yes, I know that sir, but I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind hearing some of my music? I'm a travelling musician and the hospital said that I couldn't play it without disturbing the other patients, so would mind letting me play a song?" Kage said in a friendly tone, bringing out the Lullaby Flute.

"Hmmm… well, I should be going… but a little song wouldn't hurt I suppose." Makarov mused to himself as he sat back down on the stump.

 ***Several Minutes later - With the Group from Fairy Tail***

When the group arrived, they saw something that surprised them, but pleasantly so. The wooden flute fell from Kages hand and he uttered the words, "I surrender."

The group jumped down to congratulate the master on solving the situation, however just as they reached their Master and the Dark Guild member, they heard a Demonic laughter fill the air.

" **I have grown tired of you wizards and your pathetic antics."** The voice continued.

A gigantic magic seal appeared in the skies overlooking both them and the conference hall. A moment later the death flute known as Lullaby floated towards the nexus of energy, its demonic voice speaking as it did so.

" **I shall devour you vermin and feast on your souls!"** The Flute proclaimed as there was a massive, but quick flash of light and the magic seal that was above the group vanished as did the flute itself, but it left something worse. A large wooden monster that had 3 eyes that shined with an eerie purple light, as well as a pair of arms and legs. There were small cut outs that were placed throughout the demons' body.

" **Now then, which of your delicious souls should I have first?"** Lullaby mused aloud with, what looked like, an evil grin.

Tobi stepped forward while removing his heavily cracked mask, revealing his black coloured eyes and his bright orange hair, as he glared at the monster with his EMS activated.

"Tobi, what are you doing?! You can't take this thing on alone." Tobi acted like he didn't hear his allies calling out to him and continued to walk to the massive demon.

" **You. You are an interesting on. Your soul is the strongest here, I'll devour you first."** Lullaby said in a hungry tone as he saw how much power that this person had.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki Uchiha, and I'm going to make sure that you'll never kill anyone ever again." As Ichigo was saying this his Susano'o formed around him and he punched the wooden monster, getting it away from civilians and the Conference Hall.

" **Ugh, you bastard."** The Demon growled as it stood up, while Ichigos blue Susano'o formed a red blade in its hand, before dashing at Lullaby, who dodged the attack, but lost its arm which was absorbed into a container on the side of the Susano'o.

" **AAAAAHHHHHHHH! THAT BLADE, WHY DOES IT BURN!?"** The demon cried out in pain.

"There's no point in explaining anything to a monster that will be dead soon anyway." Ichigo said calmly as he raised his blade, the Susano'o copying his actions, before slashing it down and said the last words that lullaby will here " **Getsuga Tensho.** " The Colossal wave of energy surged towards the demon flute and destroyed it, as it cried out in agony before the Spirit Energy and Chakra destroyed it… and the mountain behind it.

The Susano'o walked towards the others before falling apart and Ichigo landing softly, a slight pant to his breathe, "That… was… AWESOME!" Natsu and Happy both cried out, while the others were still trying to get over their shock of the strength of this technique.

"Ummm… are you guys okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ichigo said casually with a raised eyebrow.

 **A/N: Pairings:**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **Ichigo x Erza**

 **Or**

 **Ichigo x Other (You can choose who gets paired with Ichigo)**

 **Bye.**


End file.
